


Breakfast in Bed

by Em_is_here



Series: Rapunzel Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthdays, Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, F/M, Faith is a godsend, Fluff, It's rapunzel's birthday and her children want to do something nice, It's so fluffy you guys, Rapunzel Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: It's Rapunzel's 36th birthday and her children have a treat for her
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Rapunzel Appreciation Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Breakfast in Bed

Rapunzel turned over in bed. She was warm and tired and however much her head was screaming at her to embrace the day as early as possible, her body refused to cooperate. Although Eugene’s arm around her made it especially difficult.

“Are you ready?” was whispered rather loudly behind their bedroom door  
“Yeah. I have everything. You two?”  
“Yeah! We’re ready!”

Her children were conspiring against her, she just knew it. She pretended to be asleep when the door creaked open and the giggling drew nearer.

“1,2,3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUMMY!!!!” came the four part cry. Rapunzel pretended to be startled awake, sitting up. Eugene was startled awake, hand going for the sword hidden in the drapes before realising their room had been invaded by their children, rather than attackers. 

Faith smiled at her before silently closing the door the children had come through. Rapunzel just smiled at her then directed her attention back to the kids. “Why thank you my lovelies.” She patted the bed in front of her and they all clambered on. “I’m so glad you decided to surprise us.”

Emilia promptly found her way into Rapunzel’s lap and thrusted a bit of paper at her. Taking it on instinct with one hand and curling the other around her youngest child. “What do we have here?” She looked at it properly, “A drawing? Oh it’s beautiful sweetheart! Well done!” It was a drawing of the castle courtyard with all of them and it was remarkably good for a 6 year old. The girl had always been talented. 

Adelaide and Fred shared a look before presenting her with a tray full of breakfast food, which had clearly been prepared by Faith with the children’s help. Rapunzel made a mental note to give her handmaiden a week or two off. 

“Oh, is that all for me?” Rapunzel put a hand to her chest when the twins nodded. “Well isn’t that thoughtful of you. It does seem a bit much for one person though.” She made an obvious show of thinking before ‘realising’ that she could share it with them. “If that would be agreeable, Eugene?” She turned to look at her husband with a smile on her lips to find a smirk on his.

“What do you think, kids? Breakfast in bed with everyone?” Great cheers went up and the children busied themselves getting everything ready. 

Eugene kissed Rapunzel’s temple and simply whispered “Happy birthday, Sunshine.”

She could not think of a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rapunzel Appreciation Week. Day 1 - Birthday
> 
> as always, go to @fishskiin on Tumblr for the complete collection.


End file.
